deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space's Necromorphs vs L4D's Infecteds
PAGENAME Brute vs Tank File:Pewtis.png|Roid rage File:Brute.png|Death is here We all know the Infamous Tank from L4d, but what if he met a Brute from dead space2? I'm going with the brute because he ripped Zach Hammond's legs off and threw him through a window in Dead Space 1, plus he has a bomb attack which he obviously launches bombs at Issac when he is severely damaged( so the tank would be obliterated during the attack after he even punches the brute) I agree on the Brute. It is powerful and fast in a charge. Even if the tank manages to injure it by tearing off an arm, it can revert to the fallback attacks by spewing out its explosive bombs.The Mechanan :{D 18:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I disagree, even though thr Brute can throw those explosive bombs, the Tank can rip off slabs of concreate and throw them, and even use those slabs as a shield against the Brute's bombs, he could even rip out massive chunks of the metal on the ship and use them as shields, so I would put my money on the Tank. 18:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Brute would hock a giant stomach glob at tank, who would be pissed. Tank would rip up street and throw, brute would be twice as pissed. In the end the brute would win by the fact that it has sharp bits on it's body, which would jab and shred tank's skin until submission. Twitcher vs Charger File:870997-twitcher super.jpg|Coffee! File:Half_a_tank.jpg| The cocaine addicted Twitcher vs the Charger (l4d enemies vs their dead space counterparts) I have to put my money on the Charger. Even though the Twitcher can move fast, the Charger moves and hits like a Freight train. Once he has the twitcher in his hand, the match is over as the Charger will pummel and beat the twitcher to death. 18:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I heard that in the beggining of one of the dead space games a slasher ripped a dude in half, the charger can only take 2 melees then he dies, the twitcher can take a couple blades too, but the melee is smaller than the twitcher's blades, plus the police twitcher dodges so I'm going with the twitcher. The twitcher is to fast for a charger to even handle. Before he removes his masturbation arm from a wall, the twitcher would be jabbing at him with his claws. The Pack vs Jockey Pack_DS2.jpg|Little guy just wants a hug thumbnailCA9ORHAP.jpg|Little freeloader The Pack vs. The Jockey from Left 4 Dead 2, Which one would come out on top? Me personaly I would go with the Jockey. He is built more huskey compered to the Pack, he can jump higher, and he is much faster. Plus, he could easily decapitate a pack with his special attack. 18:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The pack bit off issac's arm in the death scene Are we talking only one little kid vs a jockey, or multiple. If it was one the pack could easily shred the jockey to bits with it's obviously large claws, compared to the jockey's bag-lady nails. Dead Space vs L4D I have one quote that could shed some light, it's from the Flamethrower Article. "The flame's temperature is between 400 and 5000 degrees Celsius, depending on its damage level. Most metals usually melt between 1000 and 2000 degrees Celsius. Advanced Necromorphs can even withstand such heat." "Most metals usually melt between 1000 and 2000 degrees Celsius. Advanced Necromorphs can even withstand such heat." All L4D zombies die quickly from gasoline fires. I'm afraid that Dead Space wins this round. Totallyspam 17:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC)